So you thought
by silvershewolf1
Summary: Mistakes happen. friends fight. Lily makes bad choices in friends. James is sad by all of this and wants to leave Hogwarts...forever...


James walked down the long corridors of Hogwarts he saw posters started to appear all around him. He stopped and listened to one it said

"_Earlier this evening Lily Evens was caught sitting on the bank of the lake with a mystery man source say that it was one James Potter, no further news has been delivered."_

James pulled down the poster and walked back to the head common room. He burst through the portrait strode over to the fire place and tore up the poster and put it into the fire for a little while all he could hear was the voice repeating and the crackling of the fire as the paper burned.

* * *

Earlier that day

Lily Evens a young girl in her last year of Hogwarts was sitting in the head compartment waiting and dreading to find out who was going to be head boy. Lily was about 5ft1 and has vibrant red hair and an attitude to go with it all.

"Any thing of the trolley" called out an elderly woman that came slowly walking by.

Lily stood at the door and asked for a bertiebox of beans and sat down again and looked out the window the train was slowly starting to leave the station. The compartment door opened up slowly and some one walked in talking very loud to some one else. They both stopped when they saw Lily sitting there. They said their goodbyes and one left the other sat down opposite Lily.

Lily turned her head slowly and saw one James Potter sitting there opposite her. James leaned back feeling the tension rise between them.

"Great out of all the seventh years to be head boy I get stuck with you." Lily said sarcastically.

"I am shocked that you thought it would be no other Lily." James said back just as sarcastically.

"Oh shut up James." Lily closed her eyes and leaned as far into the seat as she could.

James shuffled in his seat for a bit then pulled out a small paper bag from his pocket. "Here" James held the bag out to Lily.

She opened one eye. "What is it?" she asked looking at the bag now properly.

"How would I know my mum made me take it to give to you?" James put the bag on the seat and then went to looking out of the window.

Lily picked up the bag and looked inside. She squealed.

"What is it?" James asked her.

"It is a necklace that your mother bought me last year and then you broke it so she got it fixed."

"Can I have a look?" James asked.

Lily hesitated for a minute. "Okay." She handed it over slowly.

James looked closer at it. "It is pictures of just us in it."

Lily moved from her seat and next to James she put out her hand and James placed the necklace on her palm. "I know" she undid the chain. "Can you do this up for me?" she handed James the chain and turned around she held up her hair so he could see the chain better.

"Ok" James put his arms around her and did the chain up for her. "So why is it just pictures of you and me?"

Lily smiled. "Because they just are, you ask too many questions James." Lily smiled as she got to her feet and stretched right in front of him. "I'm going to go and get changed into my robes." Lily said as she rummaged through her stuff and pulled out her robes and she did not notice that a piece of paper fell out of her bag.

"Ok" James saw where the paper landed and waited for her to leave so he could get it and have a look at it. He picked it up and it said on it James and a date that was two small to read. He flipped it over and saw it was a photo of him in the snow it was from a couple years ago when Lily had gone to his house for the weekend.

* * *

James and Lily had been friends from their first year of Hogwarts and Lily was often at his house on the holidays.

* * *

Lily came back in and froze. "Why did you go through my stuff?" she asked quietly.

James jumped. "I didn't it was on the floor so I picked it up and looked at it. How come you have this picture of me?"

"The same reason you have one of me falling out of you pocket" Lily pointed at the photo. "James we are friends why would I not have a picture of you?"

"I don't know" James smiled as he pushed the photo back into his pocket.

* * *

Back to the common room

James sat down in a rather large chair and moaned. "She is going to kill me!"

"Now why would I do that James?" Lily walked out of her room and down the stairs.

"Never mind" James mumbled.

"Ok" Lily walked over to the other chair opposite James and sat down. A bell started to chime. "Come on it is dinner time we have to go."

"But… But…" he soon stopped because Lily stood there glaring at him. "Alright. " He got up slowly and followed Lily through the portrait.

Lily saw the posters and walked up to one.

"_Earlier this evening Lily Evens was caught sitting on the bank of the lake with a mystery man source say that it was one James Potter, no further news has been delivered."_

"James?" Lily turned around and looked at him. "What is this about?"

"I don't know I did not do it this time." James said.

Lily walked away from him and to the main hall. She walked in and every one started to whisper. She walked over to where Sirius and Remus were sitting and she sat down.

"So Lily did you like the posters I made?"

Lily turned her head slowly to face Sirius. "You made them?" she said quietly.

Sirius smiled and nodded his head. "Yep" he said with a sound of pride.

SLAP.

Lily was walking quietly out of the great hall and Sirius was lying on the floor holding his check.

"Ouch that Bitch." Sirius moaned.

"Serves you right Sirius" Remus said trying to his a smile.

"Shut up" He moaned again and slowly got up, Slytherines were all laughing at him.

James walked in holding his arm after being punched by Lily on her way out. He walked over to the place Lily had just left.

"Remus" James nodded and pushed Sirius off the seat and back onto the floor.

"James" Remus nodded back and could not help but laugh now.

* * *

Lily was sitting in the head common room. She pulled out a photo of James and herself and looked at it a tear rolled down her check and onto the photo. Lily stood up and tore the photo up and dropped it on the floor and walked up to her room after a while she came back down.

"Why did this happen to me? Why does it have to be him I like?" Lily slumped into the large chairs.

A sudden draught came through the portrait hole and got Lily by surprise but no one came through a minute later Sirius walked in and stopped dead in his tracks.

"What are you doing in here?" Lily asked.

"James told me I could come in here and that you would not mind."

"No of course I do not mind." Lily got to her feet.

James walked in and saw her. "So you found it Sirius."

"Heh, yer and I also found Lily."

James started to walk towards them.

"I can't handle this any more." Lily yelled out and ran up to her room.

James stopped and looked confused. "Ah what did I do?" He asked.

Sirius shrugged. "I don't know"

James walked slowly up to Lily's room and knocked on her door. "Ah Lily what did I do?"

Lily opened her door and stood there. "Nothing, James."

"Lily, but as I walked over to Sirius you ran away"

"So! I am going for shower now, I'll be out soon." Lily closed her door slowly.

James leaned his head against it. "Man" James walked back down stairs and over to the fire place and saw the torn up photo he picked up all the pieces and put it back together with a quick spell. "Lily." James whispered.

Lily walked down the stairs later that night after Sirius had left. James looked up at her and gasped. Lily was wearing a summer nightgown that dipped at the front and opened up along her leg until about half of her thigh.

"Wow" James whispered to himself or so he thought.

"Thank you James." Lily smiled.

"Huh? What?"

"Never mind James you gave me a compliment with out realizing it" Lily sat down in one of the large chairs near the fireplace and smiled at the confused look on James face.

"Ah ok then" James got up from the table and sat in the chair opposite her. Then he got up and walked round the room trying to avoid looking at Lily. "Lily, do you want to go out some where this weekend?"

Lily smiled at him. "Sure, where are we going to go?" Lily stood up and walked over to him.

James took a step forward and looked down at her. "How about some where too get some food?"

"Ok" Lily started to walk away from him when James grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him self and kissed her. Lily pulled away. "James… why?"

"I don't know" James answered.

Lily walked up to her room and shut her door and did not come out until the morning. Lily got up and walked to her first class. Before James could catch up to her she was gone. They were in their second class and James sat next to Lily.

He looked down at his paper and whispered her. "I'm sorry Lily I did not mean to."

"James it is in the past please let it go." Lily whispered back to him.

James smiled at her but she did not see it as she went back to her work. That after noon after all there classes finished James and Lily went for a walk around the lake and talked about their holidays like nothing had happened the night before. The week slowly went by and James and Lily collapsed into the large chairs on Friday.

"I hate school." James said.

"Same"

"But you are so good at it."

"Yes I know I am told that so often and I am sick of it I just want to relax this weekend and go out and do some thing." Lily stood up and walked up to her room and then came back down a short time later dressed in long black skirt and a deep blue shirt that had a dip at the front.

"Where are you going Lily?" James asked curiously.

"Out, are you coming or not?" Lily laughed as James jumped to his feet.

"Sure." He was about to walk out of the portrait hole when he was pulled back.

"You might want to get changed first though." Lily said as she let go of him.

All of a sudden the portrait hole opened and Sirius came walking in.

"Hey Lily how is it going."

"Piss of Sirius." Lily pushed him out of the way.

Sirius walked over to James. "Is she still mad about the posters?"

"Yer she is." James said. "What do you want by the way?"

"Oh I just wanted to hang out with you. Are you going some where?"

"Yer I and Lily are going out some where but I don't know where."

"Can I come?" Sirius asked.

"No, but you will tag along anyhow"

"Yep" Sirius was dressed in all black as usual

"Fine." James walked out of the portrait hole and over to Lily who was waiting quietly.

"Ready to go now" She asked. She turned her head and saw Sirius following them. "Why is he following us?"

"I told him he can't come but he will just follow anyway." James said as they walked down the large stone steps.

"Ok then. I have an idea." She leaned against James and whispered into his ear. "We can make him think we are going out."

James smiled he liked the sound of the plan. They got to hogsmeade and went into a restaurant and sat at a booth. James and Lily sat next to each other Sirius sat opposite James and kicked him. James glared at him and then smiled as Lily rested her head on his shoulder. James turned her head and kissed her hair. Sirius pulled out a camera and took a photo it had no flash so they did not notice nor did they. They got back to school and Sirius said his goodbyes to them both and left them alone in the head common room.

Lily laughed. "It worked he fell for it."

James laughed as well then stopped. "Hang on how are we going to explain this to people?"

Lily stopped as well. "Your right, I did not think about that… um"

"Well I can fix that." He walked over to Lily and put his hands on her cheeks and slightly lifted her head up to himself and he whispered. "Be my girlfriend?"

"Yes!" Lily and James kissed they were totally unaware that Sirius was under James invisibility cloak and standing there the whole time with a camera.

"Awe!" Sirius whispered to him self, he pulled the photo from the camera and stuck it to the wall so that could see it and see just how cute they looked at that very moment.

James opened his eyes and saw a hand just floating in mid air putting some thing on the wall. "Sirius!" He said mentally to himself. He closed his eyes again.

"OMG I am kissing my best friend and it does not feel wired at all." Lily said in her head.

They pulled apart after a while and James just smiled and walked over to where Sirius stuck something and he saw it was a photo of them two just then. Lily walked up behind him.

"What is that there?" Lily asked.

James jumped. "Oh it is just a photo of us two just then Sirius took it."

"Lily's eyes widened. "What!" she asked coldly.

James flinched. "Here you can have I have to go to class." James passed her the phot did a quick spell was in his uniform and was out of the portrait hole.

"Hang on he is not going to class it is Saturday night where is he going." Lily walked out of the portrait hole and followed him down a corridor.

James stopped and looked around Lily hid behind the wall. A hand slipped over her mouth and the person behind her said not to scream. Lily turned around and saw Remus.

"Hey." She said a little shocked after he removed his hand.

"Hey" Remus held out a clock. "Put this on."

Lily looked at it. "Why?"

"It is an invisibility cloak." Remus replied.

"Um ok." Lily put the cloak on.

"Hold onto my hand but I wont close mine so keep you hand loose ok."

"Ok" Lily held his hand and they walked into the room Lily kept close to him as not to be felt by the other two. James and Sirius were talking in the centre of the room.

"Hey… Hey Remus how are you going long time no see." James said.

"Yer im good can't complain." Remus nodded.

"So what took you so long?" Sirius asked or more like yelled.

"Oh I ran into Lily and we talked for a bit."

"So you did not tell her why we you were going did you?" James asked.

"Like she'd want to know what we are up to."

"Good point Remus." James said. "So yer Sirius I did it you owe my 80 gallons. Lily Evens is going out with me." James smirked at Sirius.

Sirius reached into his pocked and pulled out a bag and threw it to James. "There you go"

Lily tightened her on Remus hand. "Im going I don't want to you too talking about Lily like that. James she is your girlfriend and best friend" Sirius turned around and the door opened up and Remus walked out.

Lily threw the cloak to the floor tears running down her checks. Remus moved forward and hugged her.

"Hey Remus who are you hugging?" James asked once he came out of the room.

Remus turned his head and James eyes widened he saw red hair. "Lily?" He asked confused.

Lily wiped her eyes. And looked up "Yes?" she asked calmly.

"What's wrong?" James asked.

"Why don't you think about that with you spend that money you got from Sirius?"

Lily turned on her heal and ran down the hall and back to the head common room and then up to her room not stopping till she hit her bed. After a bit she moved over to her desk and pulled out a photo album and then walked down to the fire place and sat by the fire and looked through the album. James burst through the portrait hole and stopped when he saw Lily by the fire. Lily turned her head to look at him the she shut the album.

"You are out of my Life now James you are no long known to me." She opened the album up to a specific place then placed the album on the fire and walked away.

"Lily I … I"

"Save it"

James walked over to the fire and saw the photo was of them at his house on a weekend Lily had fallen asleep in his arms and he had a smiled on his face.


End file.
